Goodbye to Geo's World
"Goodbye to Geo's World" is the season finale of Season 25 of Geo's World. It was aired on June 5, 2013. Plot Geo Guy reads the newspaper and is shocked when he discovers that the workers of the show are going to replace him with a new character, called Donald Guy. He rushes to the Geo TV studio and tries to persuade them to maintain his appearance in the show, but the workers state that Geo Guy is "getting old." Luckily, Dr. PBS and Green Bob make a wise decision to assist Geo Guy in proving that he still belongs on the show. The next day, the studio workers use Donald Guy as their new main character in the first episode of a new version of Geo's World called Donald's World. As the cameras roll, Geo Guy busts into the studio to stop the workers, but gets captured and locked in a cage before he could take down the set. Meanwhile, Dr. PBS and Green Bob formulate a plan to impersonate the Little Guy clones in order to get rid of Donald Guy and bring Geo Guy back. In the studio, they are unexpectedly chosen as new actors in the show and are instruced by a script to dance throughout each episode. They distract the workers and flee to the back of the room where they find a door. As they enter, they spot Geo Guy and free him using Green Bob's magic key (which he always kept in his pocket to save for any emergencies. The group returns to the stage and tie Donald Guy to a chair. The workers threaten to kick Geo out of the studio, but before they could throw him out the front door, Geo Guy frees himself, leaps onto the stage, and does a ballet dance. This impresses the studio workers, who later take Donald away from the set. Feeling sorry for Donald Guy, Geo Guy rushes to the front door and interupts the workers before they are able to throw Donald out. He whispers to them, and the episode ends with a theme song for Geo and Donald's show Geo's Universe, which indicates that they are now working together. Scanadal The episode become an scandal for deluding many Geo's World fans due for the finale of the series, After Geo G. discovered the scandal of the episode, he got forced to remedy it. A currently reboot titled Geo's Universe is in production and will air on the Disney Channel and ABC in Late 2013. This became a scandal that deluded many fans of the show and Geo G. found out and decided to create Geo's Universe. Production In October 2012, Geo G. stated there was too many Geo's World episodes and he must find "a way for Geo Guy and friends to end...". Geo announced that he will be the director, It will be sometimes in 2013 or 2014. In February 2013, The episode was titled "Goodbye to Geo's World" and set to be aired on June 5, 2013. Category:Episodes Category:Season 25 Episodes